The present invention relates to a method of inspecting turbine disc rims; and more particularly, it relates to an ultrasonic, non-destructive method of inspecting turbine disc rims.
Heretofore, inspection of turbine disc rims for cracks has been by magnetic particle inspection methods. Because the majority of cracks are in an area of the disc rim obscured by attached blades, the magnetic particle inspection method requires the destructive removal of the blades prior to inspection. The requirement for removal of the blades makes the magnetic particle inspection method expensive and time consuming.